


Striptease: The AU

by swayloves_supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Detective Kara Danvers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Stripper Lena Luthor, Suspense, kara is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayloves_supercorp/pseuds/swayloves_supercorp
Summary: Based off the 1996 Movie Titled Striptease starring Demi Moore. Lena Luthor loses Custody of her five year old daughter to her pill addict ex husband so she works as a stripper to come up with the money for her appeal. Along the way , she gets tied into the world of politics when she meets Detective Kara Danvers who offers her help in gaining custody of her daughter in return for help on a case on the city's upcoming Congressman. In the process of helping each other out, they fall in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) My name is sway and this is my very first fanfic. I've been sitting on this idea for a while now so i really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoy writing it! BTW the song that was in the bold italics is Money Can't Buy It by Annie Lennox.

_April 10,2020_

_She was annoyed._

She had been in this courtroom for more than 4 hours with no lawyer and damn sure not enough money to afford one. Arguing back and forth with her lousy excuse for an ex husband over who should have custody of _her daughter_ , her Lori. She had already known with the position she had been in that gaining full custody of her daughter would only be a miracle. _She could only hope._

“Your honor, a person having a job does not give them the automatic ability to look after a 5 year old child!” She looked up at the judge with frantic pleading eyes as she stood at the stand practically begging him to give her custody.

He chuckled, “Well it looks as if Mr. Olsen here is more than capable if you ask me. I’ve taken a look at his record.. The finest Quarterback National City High ever did see. Not to mention he is a Vice for the NYPD”, The judge responded as he grinned over at James sitting at the table with his lawyer.

“Sir but that does not give him the-”

“WELL NEITHER DOES IT GIVE AN UNEMPLOYED WOMAN THE CREDENTIALS EITHER MS. LUTHOR!”

“BUT I LOST MY JOB BECAUSE OF HIM!” Lena was sure that her voice could be heard by any passing innocent walking by their courtroom door. Her outburst of frustration had clearly humored James as he silently snickered in his seat before his lawyer discretely elbowed him in the side.

“Now Ms. Luthor I’ve made my decision. Mr. Olsen will have full custody over Lorelai Luthor. You will be allowed visitation when Mr. Olsen allows so, holidays such as Christmas and Easter Sunday. If you would like to make an appeal, you will be more than welcome to in two weeks at the price of fifteen thousand dollars. I can see that being a bit hard seeing as though.. You know..” She wanted to slap that shitty smirk right off of the judges face.

She huffed in annoyance. She had lost.. Or so she thought.

* * *

The Fortress Nightclub was busy tonight. Not a usual thing seeing as it’s club rival, Club Canary had a fuller list of dancers, better sets, and simply generated a bigger audience due to great advertisement. The Fortress, was more old school. The owner had passed down the club to his son, Winnslow who had no problem carrying on the tradition of his father. That meant poor club promotion, but a big fat bright sign that tend to always seems to draw men coming from a bachelor’s party and old fat congressmen. One thing you can't deny, was that the dancers were beautiful. The club was filled with loud music and drunken white men and the occasional women all sitting at tables watching with lust filled eyes, some throwing dollar bills as strippers pranced around the stage half naked shining with body glitter doing pole tricks.

“On stage right now is the beautiful miss CINNAMON”, The announcer shouted from the sound box booth that sat over top of the bar. The crowd of regular club attenders went absolutely crazy. Moments later the stage lit up as the stripper known as “Cinnamon” walked out in her latest two piece nurse ensemble as the music began to blare from the stage speakers.

Meanwhile backstage, Lena was getting ready to go on.. Yep Lena Luthor was a _Stripper_. Lena had been working here for 6 months. Clearly unknown to the judge who had done her case earlier that day who still assumed she was unemployed. Her job here was temporary, she knew this was an easy way to get her fifteen thousand for her court appeal. Now she just needed to figure out how she was gonna get that money in two weeks.

“I don’t know how the hell im gonna get enough money for this appeal in two weeks.” Lena huffed in her seat as she looked in the vanity wearing a mens white button down with a black tie taking rollers out of her hair.

“Honey, you better hope a BILLIONAIRE walks in that door tonight or else you’re gonna be working day and night to get that money for the appeal,'' One of the strippers Kandi said as she leaned against the back of the chair watching Lena get ready her performance.

“You know I tried to call to talk to Lori again.. James must’ve moved to some new dump with her and changed his number again. God, why can’t the judge see him for the irresponsible, pill addicted, criminal he really is. He just drives around with her in that damn van of his drinking, taking pills! I bet he doesn’t even think twice about putting a seat belt on her. UGH what a nightmare.”

Another stripper, Pam, had walked over and placed a hand on Lenas shoulder, “Oh Honey! He’s a douchebag, you just hang in there. You’ll get Lorelai back.”

“Sure if I can find that kind of money in two weeks! And don’t please, don’t get me wrong I love you ladies but i can’t be working here when that appeal comes around _Oh yes your honor I found a job! I'm working at the Fortress Night Club._ ” Lena said as she paused from taking out her rollers and ended off her rant with a sarcastic yet tight lipped smile.

“Hey! This is honest work darling you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Kandi said as she sat down next to Lena looking in the Vanity right next to hers.

“Of course I know that, you guys know that, but the judge won’t ..not _him._ ” Lena was clearly defeated, “Blehh.. it’s been weeks and I still get nauseous before I go out there.”

“You’ll get over it.” Pam said reassuringly.

Lena scoffed, “Hmm can’t imagine that ever happening.” Moments later the music stops as Mary better known as Cinnamon comes out from the front collecting tips from her garter.

“You’re on Lena!” Lena looks in the mirror after taking out her last roller, she fluffs her hair a little before raising out of her seat. She goes over to clothing rack and grabs the suit jacket and the black fedora hat. The Bouncer and Lena’s friend , Diggle appears from another entrance watching as Lena preps herself.

Lena places the hat on her hand and turns to Diggle,” Dig, how do I look?”

“Better than me that’s for sure. Aye! You sure you don’t want me to beat up that guy for you?” Diggle asked as he cracked his knuckles.

“Though I think it’s really thoughtful and sweet that you’re trying to help I don’t think it’ll be very helpful in court if i got James attacked.” Lena replies rather sadly. Diggle sighed, “Worth a try, ready?”

“Ready as i’ll ever be.” While Lena was doing her final touch ups . The announcer began to introduce her.

“Alright Fortress get ready for the ONE , THE ONLY, _LENA LUTHOR_.” Over the last few weeks, Lena’s charisma and obvious sex appeal got her a pretty big fan base at the nightclub. The crowd roared as the stage had gone black. While the area was dark a congressman by the name of Jack Spheer had entered with a local intern from his campaign office, Querl , and was seated at the VIP booth.

Moments later, the music starts and the stage lights up along the first few opening beats. Another beat comes in a light flashes on to Lena. She looks up at the crowd as they begin to hoop and holler. She then takes the fake cigarette in her hand and takes a hit from it, inhaling deeply. Seductively blowing the smoke out and she makes her way to the front of the stage where the pole is located. Then, she begins her performance.  


**_Money can’t buy it, baby_ **   
**_sex can’t buy it,baby._ **   
**_Drugs can’t buy it,baby._ **   
**_You can’t buy it, baby_ **

The audience went almost silent. As everyone in the room stared at her with lust filled eyes. Across the room in a dark corner, Congressman Jack Spheer look on in utter awe, and infatuation.

“And then … and angel appeared”, he drunkenly slurred as he continued to watch lena strip of pieces of her clothing and swing her hips.

**_I believe that love alone might do these things for you._ **   
**_I believe in love alone yea yea_ **

Lena begin looking on to the crowd as she seductively ripped off the tie from her neck. By this time she had already taken off and thrown her suit jacket, hat and the mini skirt she had on,

_**Take the power to set you free! Kick down the door and throw away the key.** _

Lena began to dance with the tie swing her hips walking to different points of the stage shaking her ass in front of drunken white men who throw one dollar bills onto the stage at her or place them in side her gater. Lena in some shape or form, enjoy doing this. She enjoyed being able to move a crowd with her body. Besides the men and women here seemed a lot more interested in her body then her own ex husband did for all five years of their marriage. Lena expected herself to feel dirty, like a whore of some kind. But like Kandi had said, this was honest work just like any other job and Lena had believed that the moment she put her application in.

Lena carried on her performance and she decided to move back to the front of the stage to perform a pole trick she had been practicing for a few weeks. But as she went to finally rip the oversized white button down shirt off of her body to reveal the golden,nearly there bikini, her performance was interrupted by a drunken bachelor climbing onto the stage and hugging at her legs.

Lena began to scream for Diggle as the crowd began to go absolutely wild at the situation taking place. Some people angry at the man for interrupting their eye fuck and some cheering him on. His friends being the latter saying things like ‘YEA GRAB HER ASS’.

“I'm getting married this weekend.. to Melissa”, he drunkenly wiped the drool from his mouth onto Lena’s thigh.

“Do you love Melissa?”, She asked as tried to push him off of her but his grip was too tight.  
“Yes very much”, he had finally looked up at her.

“Then go home to her! DIGGG! DIGGLEE!”, She has scream earnestly for him to come from backstage and help her. and he did. Tackling the drunken random cleary new to the club bachelor and dragging him off the stage. By then the music had ended and so had Lena’s performance. Jack watched and Lena walked off the stage.

“That woman… hmm .. that woman was beautiful..pure.. she was an angel”, he muttered to himself.

“I don’t think strippers can angels sir, or pure.” Querl said as he began placing a tip on the table. “Now, we must get going before someone here recognizes you. I think we’ll make a stop at uh, Club Canary.”

“Oh! Canaries me likey!”, Querl then helped up a completely drunker version of the man we worked for and carried him outside to their Limo in shame and annoyance.

* * *

Lena has walked out of the club releasing a deep sigh. Inhaling air that didn’t smell like beer and sweat. Without the noise of drunken loud laughter. Just simple peace and quiet as she walked to her car hoping to interrupted by no on-

“U-um excuse M-Ms Luthor..?”, _Oh great._

She prepared her fake smile before turning around to see Barry. Barry Allen was a regular at the club and a not so secret admirer of Lena. He would send Long Island Teas backstage for her with little notes and plenty of flowers. She hadn’t known much about his life other than that he was a pretty sweet innocent young man and the fact that he came to the club every night and for her.

He patiently waited for her to turn around with a bright smile on his face and a dozen red roses in his hand. “Ms Luthor, you looked radiant tonight. As usual.” He said while handing her the flowers.

She gave him a sweet smile,”Thank you Barry, these are beautiful.. was it something you needed? I’m a bit tired and I was looking to head home for the night if you don’t mind.” She said as she turned to unlock her car and place the flowers in the back seat.

“Oh um I just wanted to talk to you for a moment.. I um known the judge working on your case? I-I can help you get your daughter back.” Lena had froze. No one outside the girls, Winn the club owner and Diggle had none about her case. However instead of feeling alarmed she simply seemed interested.. hopeful.

“My daughter..?”, She turned around to him slowly with her left eyebrow raised. This action seemed to make him nervous. Scared that he had over step.

“Y-Yes ma’am your daughter. The judge working on your case is pretty crooked and working with some crooked people as well. I have a way to take him down so that you may have a fair trial ma’am.”

“Hmm well how about we talk about it some more later? How about tomorrow night? I’ll be here until about 12.” Lena had said. She was more than interested in what he had to say but she really rather had been in her car driving home. She had a long day.

“Of course ma’am ! We’ll discuss more tomorrow. It was great seeing you tonight Ms. Luthor drive safely !” And with that Barry was off to his car walking rather excitedly . Whatever he had to tell her must’ve been important given his urgency.

Lena had gotten in her car and pulled off and Barry had seem to excited to even bother to pay attention to the black car sitting across the street with dark tinted windows. A man had already gotten out during his previous conversation and say patiently waiting at Barry’s car. Gun in hand.

“Mr Allen!” The man said with a sinister smile. “We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to look into James' life and meet Detective Kara Danvers. Also some angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) Just wanted to thank you all for reading this book!! I like to thank my friend Stormi and my girlfriend for supporting this fic!!! Here's something SUPERRR short!

_April 13,2020_

Today started like any other day for James. He popped a few pills, downed a few shots and then dragged his daughter Lorelai out for his daily criminal acts. James had recently gotten him a new act. Oh yeah this act was what he called “the baddest of bad and no doubt gonna make him the toughest of tough in all of National City”. His new act was _stealing wheelchairs._

James breezed through the hospital with Lorelai in his latest steal. He had been wearing a white lab jacket and a stethoscope while little Lori had been wearing a hospital gown and no shoes.She had no clue why they were riding around a hospital or why her father had forced her to put on this stupid hospital dress. She was already confused. The hospital employees seemed to buy them though. 

All of them looking at how adorable Lori looks in her oversized hospital gown. She waved at the large people towering over her with a kind smile. She had clearly resembled her mother. Her long curly black locks and kind green eyes and her bright smile all though she had been missing two of her top front teeth. The story she overheard her Dad telling one of the doctors was that she had a super bad case of the flu and her “parents” requested that she be taken outside for fresh air for an hour everyday. 

Her father continued to zoom towards the exit door. A security guard he had bribed with pills already standing there waiting to open the door for them as they escaped with the wheelchair. The security guards excuse for helping? _He hated his job anyways._

James shouted out in glee as he made his way out the door and towards his broken down rusty blue van. “YIPEEEEE WE DID IT KID NOW AYE’ OUT THE CHAIR”, he then preceded the lift the back of the chair emptying Lori out in the grass. 

“Daddy, why are we taking the wheelchair from the hospital?”

“Because babydoll, i'm gonna add this to my collection and then sell em’ off to make me some money. Get in the Van.” James said as he put the wheelchair in the back of the van and closed the doors.

“Daddy? Did you tell momma we moved? Why hasn’t she called yet?”

James rolled his eyes at this before peeking his head from the back of the Van. His face plastered with a fake smile, “Of course I did sweetheart! Besides, your mom said she’d be too busy to talk to ya”, He had lied. He knew Lena had been trying to reach him and he didn’t care. He had gotten Lorelai, not her. He planned to take every bit of joy she had left in her spirit and he knew that last bit was simply Lori and it was his mission that she never got her back. 

James can admit that he missed his freedom. He missed not having the responsibility of taking care of a child hanging over his head. He loved Lori, really. But that didn’t mean he wanted to be bothered with taking care of her. He had better things to do. Those things were taking pills and drinking until he couldn’t function. He enjoyed those things.

* * *

Detective Kara Danvers of the NYPD loved taking vacations. She loved going back to her hometown, Midvale to take long needed breaks from her busy life and spend time with her adoptive mother and sister. Kara sat in a lawn chair out at the lake house her and her sister used to go to after school. It was peaceful, much different from her life in the city. She enjoyed being there. 

  
  


“Kara?”, she had heard the voice of her adoptive mother, Eliza from behind her and had turned to focus her attention on her. 

“Sweetie how are you? You seem to be up here a lot more often.. is everything okay?” She asked with a concerned look on her face. 

“I’m fine. Crime has been down pretty low in the city. Not much for me to do down there.” Kara responded. 

“You haven’t done any dating?”

“I ain’t got time for dating.. I’ve tried but my work always seems to get in the way..city women just can’t seem to handle that.” Kara had always shrugged off the idea of dating anyone else since her break up with Lucy. Both of them were two busy with work to actually be together and broke up amicably before Lucy was assigned to a military base in Nevada. Both Kara’s sister and her friends had tried to encourage her to get back out on the dating scene.But she shuts them down with the excuse of “not finding the right person yet” not that she was even looking. 

“Maybe when I find the righ-”

“Yea I know honey.. You know you say that a lot” Kara went to respond and plead her case when their conversation was cut short by her sister’s scream.

“KARA WE HAVE A FLOATER!” Kara was immediately alarmed by the sound of Alex’s voice. Beneath that she was shocked. A _floater_? In Midvale? This kind of thing has probably never happened. 

So she told Eliza to call the police and ran towards Alex’s voice once she had reached her, there it was.. The floater, the _body._ It was just about 20 feet from floating onto dry land. 

“A-alex go make sure Eliza called the police- GO”! And so Alex went off to do what she was told. She had known once Kara was like this it was best to not further press the situation. Seeing as they both work to fight crime within the city. Kara then went to find the biggest, largest stick she could find on the ground. She needed to find a way to pull the body to shore. She had found a stick big enough and long enough to reach the body floating in the water. 

The moment she heard Alex's scream she had realized that her vacation had been interrupted and she was therefore _pissed,_ “ Out of all the counties’ and _all_ the lakes.. You float up in mine.” 

* * *

_April 14,2020_

The body belonged to Barry Allen. Former reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media. He had clearly been shot once in the head and dumped at the docks on the far end of National City. Kara had shown up in a white shirt, black pants and a black blazer with black flats and her hair down and had viewed the body and came to gather as much information that she needed from the people at the morgue. Then she made her way to Barry’s Apartment. She needed to find as much of a lead as possible if she was gonna be the only one in this case. 

Kara had pulled up to the front of the house and hopped out of her Jeep. She had found a spare key hidden under the welcome mat that sat in front of the door. As she walked into the house she immediately noticed what a _clean freak_ this guy was. Every part of his house was spotless. Every room was neat. It almost looked as if no one lived here at all except the dishes in the dishwasher. So she made her way upstairs and as she hit the first room she was shocked at what she had seen. He had a shrine of some woman covering the entire wall on the right side of his bedroom.

_Well that isn’t creepy at all,_ she thought to herself. One thing she couldn’t deny though. The woman in the photos on the shrine was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Clearly a stripper of some sort judging her lack of clothing in most of the pictures and some being her on a stage with a silver pole. But there was this one picture that stuck out the most.. it was her on stage with a man hugging at her legs.. and suddenly Kara became more interested. She needed to figure out why this man had been so interested in some stripper and what made this particular woman so important. That’s when she saw something, she leaned in close to a polaroid photo of the woman in a skimpy suit outfit.

**_Lena Luthor, The Fortress Nightclub._ **

She grinned. She had found her first person in interest. She decided to call one of the hackers on her team in the department asking him to find the address to the nightclub and any information he had on this _Lena Luthor_ woman. _If that’s even her real name._ Kara thought.

* * *

  
  


_Your call has been sent to an autom-_

“DAMMIT JAMES PICK UP THE PHONE”, Lena yelled into the cell phone after it had gone to voicemail for the tenth time today. She had been trying to reach Lori for the last 3 days and James was nowhere to be found. She tried contacting his sister and she refused to give her any information on where her brother was. So she went with her another option. To go to the house they lived before they had divorced.

Lena was more than sure she was doing 80 on the 60 speed limit highway but she didn’t care. She needed to see her daughter. She’d drive thousands of miles to be near her. She loved Lorelai with every bone in her body. She loved her the minute she found out she was pregnant and carried her for 9 months. She would die for her daughter. 

  
  


Lena had arrived at the house in 30 minutes in the pouring rain. She and James had decided to raise Lori in a secluded Suburban neighborhood just a few minutes out of the City. But after the divorce, Lena left the house to James and moved back to the city. She believed they had better school options that was of course before James filed custody over Lori and everything went to shit.

She ran out of her car and up to the front porch when she noticed the front door had been cracked open. She slowly walked into the house and what she saw had broken her. _They were_ **_gone._ ** All of the furniture, the TV, everything was gone. All that was left on the living room floor were dolls that Lena had gotten for Lori. _Of Course he would those behind_. Lena felt her heart drop into her stomach and break as tears started to form in her eyes blurring her sight. She and walked over to where the dolls were and fell to the ground. She picked one up and closed her eyes as she began to think about her sweet baby girl.. Her Lorelai. Her daughter was gone. And she had no idea where she was.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really love cliffhangers :) we're getting close to our girls meeting!! follow my twitter @KaraDxnverss for updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena makes some moves. Congressman Jack is looked at. Kara makes THE move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a somewhat longer chapter for you guys. Excuse any typos and enjoy and leave feeeback.

_April 20, 2020_

She didn’t want to seem desperate. But honestly.. She was. She had been crying the whole way home from James old house and then went home and cried herself to sleep. She even worked her shift later that night stripping to Cold by Annie Lennox sending everyone in the club into a depressed yet still horny state. She needed to find a way to contact her daughter and she had decided that maybe she could convince James’ sister Kelly to give her information on where he was because there was no way he hadn’t talked to his sister. So there she was, in Kelly’s house begging her for information. 

“Kelly please, I haven’t heard from Lori in _weeks_ I just need to make sure my baby is okay.”

“Now Lena, you know I don't like to get involved with my brother’s mess.The way he chooses to run his life has nothing to do with me.

“But Kelly please you have to understand what I'm going through. What this feels like. I carried that little girl for nine months. I took care of her for five years and now j-james he just rips her away from me. Without even thinking about how this affected me. He lost me my job, turned to drugs and alcohol. He’s gonna ruin her life if i don’t do something to save my daughter and i can’t DO THAT if you don’t help me. Please Kelly _Please_ just tell me where he is.Tell me where he took my daughter.” Lena was at her breaking point. There was nothing else she could do but beg. She felt pathetic. 

  
  


Kelly hesitated as she started off with a blank expression. Kelly and Lena had never really been close. Lena thought Kelly didn’t even like her. But she knew that she’d never get Lori back if she didn’t at least try to get information from Kelly. 

Kelly let out a deep sigh.“You know what, fine. I’ll give his new number and his address. But don’t come back here for this again. I don’t want James or his mess anywhere near me.”

Lena felt like he could cry. “ Thank you Kelly! Thank you so much.” and with that, Lena got up from her couch and dashed out the door to her car. Once she was in the car she had dialed James’ number into her phone.

It rang 3 times before he picked up, “Hey asshole. We need to talk.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Ever since Kara had left Barry’s apartment she had been working. She needed to know why he had a shrine to some woman and if she could possibly be connected to his untimely death. So she worked and worked. Until she could gather enough information to make her move on the luthor lady and with the entire _week_ she spent trying the gather info, she found almost _nothing_. She learned that Lena’s real name was in fact Lena Luthor, formerly known as Lena Olsen. She made amazing grades in school, was valedictorian and was a secretary for the FBI where she was fired for having a ‘disruptive personal life’. That part seemed to stand out to Kara but she still couldn't find anything else incriminating against this woman. She had the perfect record but of course, that doesn’t mean she was the perfect person let alone not a killer. So until, she could find something, anything to move on. She continued to keep working. However, She had also dug into Barry’s personal records. A good man with a perfect record as well who really loved Long Island Ice Teas and The Fortress Nightclub. He had worked his way up CatCo since he was 19. The man was practically a saint. Kara had found that Barry had a vehicle to his name when she saw keys within his belongings at the morgue and yet she saw no vehicle at his home. That seemed to have been another thing she needed to get done in order to find the person who had done this to Barry before they hurted anyone else. 

* * *

  
  
  


_April 21, 2020_

Lena and James had argued on the phone for more than three hours until James gave up saying he was ‘ too sober for their conversation’. So they had agreed to let Lena spend two hours with Lori at the beach today and she was more than excited to see her babygirl. Lena waited by a palm tree, beach bag in hand that held towels and sunscreen in her bikini top and daisy duke shorts. She had gotten there 20 minutes earlier than the time she and James had scheduled for the hangout. Her face had brightened as she saw James pull up to where she was standing and her smile had gotten even brighter seeing Lori notice her and begin to get excited but once she had noticed Lori had been in the front seat with no seat belt on, her smile quickly dropped. 

  
  


“MAMA MAMA”, Lori screamed as Lena walked to the passenger side of the van and opened her door to let her jump into her arms. Lena spinned her around kissing her head several times as she clutched onto Lori so tight that she had begun to scramble in her arms.

“Hey I've been trying to reach you baby!”She said she held Lori in her arms and put a piece of her hair behind her ear, “Gosh ! You’re getting so bi-”

“Aye now I don’t appreciate you going to my _sister_ for my information.” James had decided to cut in from the driver's seat of the van. 

“How did you-” Lena didn’t understand why or how James had found out because she had given Kelly her word she wouldn’t rat her out. 

“Anybody tell ya’ that a lady ain't to be asking a man questions?” He said with a sly drunken smirk on his face. 

Lena had cut her eye at him before looking at her daughter as she placed her feet on the ground, “Baby how about you go stand over there by that tree for mommy while I talk to your father.” She said she walked with Lori’s hand in hers around the van before she let go to stop at the driver’s side. 

“How are you even capable of driving like this? I know you’re drunk! And you keep moving around the damn city with her where is she going to go to school huh? How’s she gonna make friends? You know I see what you’re trying to do here. Trying to keep me away from her! She’s still my daughter Jam-”, Lena was furious. James hadn’t known a single thing about being a father let alone a single parent and he was just walking around here trying to do his ‘own thing’.

James had peered his _ugly_ head out of the window, “YOU don’t need to be worrying about what i'm doing with my kid. Full custody remember? What you do need to be worried about is that appeal money and oh, don’t think I don’t know about that little job you got downtown ..you must think you’re real classy. Now you’ve got two hours and I don't think wanna spend that bothering me now do you?” He winked at her and she actually believed she might vomit all over the front of his van. He had some _fucking_ nerve. For a man who barely did his job as a vice for the NYPD he sure had his way around the city when he needed information. 

Lena had rolled her eyes as she let out a big ‘UGH’ before turning to Lori who had patiently standing by the tree and picking her up to place her on her hip and walked into the hot sand. 

“And I'm staying put just in case you think about snatching her!”, James yelled. 

“Mommy ? Does snatching mean kidnap?” Lori had curiously asked as they continued to walk away and search for a spot. 

“When did you become so smart?” Lena had said through her tight fake smile.

* * *

  
  


_Meanwhile …._

Congressman Jack Spheer had sat in his office in a daze. Jack had been waiting on his right-hand man, Mike Gand to give him any information on conferences, upcoming meetings, parties he needed to attend to get people to vote for him. But instead he had burst into his office with-

“Jack! They found the body!”, Mike yelled breathlessly as if he had been running. 

“What body- oh that boy what was his name Barney? Benard-”

“Barry. It was Barry Allen you idiot. God I thought I knew we should've cut him into pieces or something! Jesus! It’s a good thing no one will catch us.”, Mike was pacing in front of Jack’s desk running his fingers through his hair and down his face. 

“Calm down Mike, we’re fine. Besides it’s not like _we_ did the actual killing anyways.. Aye why’d we kill him again?”

“ _Because_ he was going to expose you for the drunk idiot asshole you really are. If he had done that you’d lose everything! Especially with the pictures he had i- you know if you weren’t so drunk all the time you’d half the shit we talk about. “ Mike said as he continued to pace and throw glares at Jack

“Well Mike there's nothing wrong with enjoying a good drink god sai-'' Jack tries to comment with a finger up in a matter of factly state. 

  
  


Mike had stopped pacing to project his anger directly toward the man sitting at his desk playing with his pen and spinning around in his chair like a four year old. “I DO NOT CARE WHAT _GOD_ SAID! How the FUCK did you get a highschool diploma. I mean seriously who did you have to fuck to obtain one?!”

“Well actually I didn't have to penetrate anyone. I’m quite smart you know”, Jack started with a joyful smile. Jack was how do you put it.. **_Dumber than a brick_ ** and came up from a rich family who , not to knowledge, bribed school officials to rig his grades and get him through all his years of schooling. 

“God then act like it!” Mike then slammed documents onto his desk causing Jack to slightly flinch and look up at him rather alarmed. 

“Now, I need to handle damage control. You better hope and pray we don’t go down for this.. Sign those damn papers I'll be back in an hour.” He said as he turned to leave the room. Jack wouldn’t show it, but he was quite scared of what might happen if people had found out about Barry’s murder. 

You see, the congressmen of National City and their teams were all money hungry manipulative dangerous people.. And they’d do _anything_ to make it to the top. By any means necessary And Jack had felt that taking him out was honest man work and that he was just trying to protect himself. He had to do what was best for his reputation and if that meant taking someone or even several others then he’d do just that. But behind all that He still thought about that angel he saw at that strip club he couldn’t remember the name of but remember how comfy the booth seats were. His sweet, pure, innocent angel. He would let Mike handle the damage, but for right now he knew what he needed to do. For now, he had something else to do. 

  
  
  


* * *

_Back at the beach…_

  
  


Lena and Lori had played for what felt like hours at the beach. They had swam, made sand castles and even sun bathed. Lena never wanted this to end. She had missed being with her daughter and spending time with her. 

Lori had currently been talking to her mother about her father's “wheelchair business” and they were running out the water towards their towels. Lena was of course not happy with what she was hearing. 

“So you’re telling me that your father drives around to different places to collect wheelchairs? Everyday?” Lena had asked trying to mask her anger. 

“Yea, he got me this weird looking dress to wear and tells people at the hospital that i’m sick and then he rides me around in the wheelchairs.” Lori said as she stood and let her mother dry her off in a slightly aggressive matter. 

“Hmm interesting”. Lena replied. There was a pregnant pause. Learning this information seemed to be alot for Lena to process and she wasn’t exactly happl knowing that her daughter was being used for James’ stupid childish crimes. 

  
  


“Mommy.. Daddy said those dolls you got me were gone and that I couldn't get them back.. where did they go?” Lena’s heart had dropped. Taking her back to the empty house and Lori’s dolls lying on the floor.

“We’ll get you new ones kiddo. I missed you so much you know that right?”

“Yes mommy.”

“And you know that I love you more than anything in the whole wide role don’t you ?”

“Yes mommy-” Unfortunately there moment had been interrupted by the sound of a loud horn.

Lena and Lori had both looked toward James van which had been in that same spot that he parked for two whole hours. 

He smirked as he tapped on his watch, “TIMEEE.”

Lori then turned to her mother and let out a sad sigh softly replying, “Time.”

“Time.” Lena sighed. She kissed Lori’s forehead three times before she gathered all her stuff up and walked her to the car. When she had reached the van she had let go of Lori’s hand as they both said their goodbyes and i love you’s. Once Lori had gotten in the car Lena realized she needed to set James straight.

“You know, Lori told me about your little wheelchair gig you got. Real professional James! What if you ge cau-”

“Ain’t no way i’d get caught”. James said as he lit up a cigarette.

“I got me one of those jackets and a stethoscope. Look like one of them guys from off Grey’s Anatomy.”, He said before inhaling and then blowing smoke in Lena’s face. Lena had rolled her eyes.

“Do you even realize what you’re doing James?! If you get caught doing this they will put Lorelai in a state home so quick you-” 

James had become angry and slammed his hand down on the steering wheel causing both Lori and Lena to flinch noticeably. “YOU KNOW WHAT-” He turned to Lori before calming down and shoving his head into Lena’s face. 

“I ain’t about to let no _whore ass stripper_ tell me how to live my life.” He smirked at the shocked look on Lena’s face at him knowing where she had worked. 

“Hmm. I’ll see you in two weeks,” He said before starting the car and pulling off. Leaving Lena behind to stand there angry and sad. 

  
  


* * *

_Later That Night…_

Kara had spent all day looking for information. She had gotten in contact with one of the hackers working for the department and had him tracked down the license plate to Barry’s car. The hacker then found the car sitting in The Fortress Nightclub. Lena’s place of work. Kara had grown suspicious and was more than sure that Lena could be the one possibly behind this. It seems to make sense. Barry may have been some obsessed crazy person who knew about Lena’s personal life and needed to be eliminated. 

So Kara had opened the door to her jeep after a few deep breaths and made her way into the nightclub she had been parked outside of it right next to Barry’s old car. 

  
  


She was ready to make her move. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR LEADING LADIES MEET NEXT CHAPTER EEEEEEEEEKK!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! Don't be afraid to leave me some feedback in the comments! Follow my twitter for any updates on the story @KaraDxnverss !! Till next time!


End file.
